The Little Aviarian
by Marsetta
Summary: Hiccup was in love, but his dad didn't approve, so he made a deal with the witch, Pitch Black. What did he get himself into? My take on The Little Mermaid, only, better than my last try. Hijack. Pt 2 in the HiJack Fairytales AU
1. Prologue

**Hey all! I''m back from Summer Camp! Been back for a bit actually, but I've just gotten to my stories. I have so much to do already... I didn't like my first try at the HiJack Fairy Tale AU, as I will refer to it from now on, so here is my second try at The Little Merman.**

 **I DON'T OWN!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Hiccup stood on the highest tree, his wings spread out behind him in a great auburn color. His best friend, a black hawk, stood next to him.  
"I wonder what is down there." Hiccup muttered before jumping into the air. He flew down to the ground and crouched behind a bush, his wings folding into his back and out of the way.  
He watched the humans walking by on a dirt road.  
He wanted to go forward, but his father had told him that humans hate and kill his kind, so he stayed put.  
Once the people were gone Hiccup moved forward quickly and grabbed a round thing from some kind of wreckage and took back to the air without anyone noticing.

He made his way above the clouds, where his kingdom lay. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was the sixth in line to be king, following his brothers and sisters. Being the youngest he doesn't have many responsibilities so he spent a lot of his time watching humans and leaving the safety of the clouds.

"Hiccup, you can't keep going down there. Your father has forbade it." Toothless told the boy as they flew into his private rooms. Hiccup landed softly and made his way to a pile sitting in the corner of the room. He set the round thing on the pile and grinned.  
"But the humans have such wonderful things. See this," He points to an oval thing that he has seen the humans wear on their feet. "and these," He pointed to the pile of round things.  
"They are wonderful, how could I stop visiting them?" Hiccup asked before moving to some kind of stick with string attached to it. A metal thing was attached to the end of the string.  
"Didn't your father asked for you to visit him today?" Toothless said after five minutes of silence. Hiccup dropped the stick and jumped to his feet.  
"I completely forgot!" He rushed to the door and took to the skies, flying as fast as he could to the throne room, where he knew his father was to be.

* * *

 **So? Better? I decided that Mermaids are over used. Good twist? Yes the name of the creatures is not very original.**

 **Did you like it? I have four chapters written, hoping to finish it soon though. I want to finish all my posted stuff before I post anymore. THis is cross posted on Deviantart at the moment and I'll put it up on AO3.**

 **Just want to get crap finished.**

 **Mars**


	2. The start

**Sup. Chap 1!**

 **Me No Owneth.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup landed right outside the door to his father's throne room.  
He opened the doors quickly and strode shyly into the room, his shoulders hunched and his wings folded tightly against his back.  
"You wanted to see me?" Hiccup asked quietly when he got to the steps leading to the throne.  
Stoick eyed his son for a second before sighing deeply.  
"Hiccup, I worry for you. With all this time on your hands you have gotten into more trouble then I can allow." Hiccup flinched.  
"You broke the door off of Gobber's hut, destroyed the roof of the bird hut, and lost the latest catch because you thought you heard a human, which turned out to only be your bird. You need something to keep you busy, so, you will be Gobber's apprentice. You will learn to repair the damage you have caused." Stoick rubbed his face.  
"But Father! I didn't mean to break the door off, I was just trying something to help the door open. The roof was because Toothless and I were trying a new trick. And the Human incident, well..." Hiccup trailed off when he caught Stoick's glare.  
"Just report to Gobber's please." Stoick didn't look up as Hiccup trudged out of the room, closing the door lightly behind him.

* * *

Hiccup flew through the air as fast as he could, which was not very fast in comparison to his siblings, and landed right before he got to the edge of the castle grounds. He knelt down and looked at the ground that was under them. It wasn't really visible from this height, though Hiccup liked to pretend it was.  
Toothless stood next to him. "What did your dad say?"  
Hiccup stood and stretched his wings before jumping off the edge. He felt the wind in his hair and he couldn't help but spread his arms and grin and he free fell through the sky. Hiccup grinned as he did tricks in the air, his wings folding into his back, making his descent go faster.

"Hiccup! You're going to hit the ground!" Toothless panicked. Hiccup rolled his eyes before letting his wings out to slow him down.  
They made it to the ground without incident.  
"Are you okay Hiccup?" Hiccup ignored him and folded his wings up. He saw some kind of house on those round things, moving on the dirt path he saw earlier. He was fascinated by it and decided to get a closer look. He walked forward, Toothless flying next to him slowly.  
He noticed that there was a boy looking out the window, he looked bored. His brown hair was blowing in the wind and his eyes were half closed. The boy's hand was on his chin, holding his head up as his fingers tapped an unfamiliar rhythm against his jaw.  
The boy laughed suddenly, his face lighting up in glee as whoever was in there with him talked.  
The boy turned from the window and gave Hiccup a view of the inside, he had to fly a little fast to keep up, but that was alright because he could watch the boy.

A small statue was given to the boy, it looked like a mini version of him with a sword and a shield. Hiccup flew right up to the house and sat on the roof, not making too much noise, and listened in on the conversation.  
"Uh, thanks Bunny. I always wanted a miniature me." Someone said, Hiccup guessed it was the boy.  
"No problem your highness. It was no trouble at all. For your birthday." A deeper voice said, Hiccup is sure it was the man that made the boy laugh.  
"I'll take good care of it." The boy said.  
It sounded like the man was about to say something, but he was cut off by the guy sitting on the outside of the moving house.  
"Jump!" The man yelled. Hiccup could feel the house moving faster and those four legged animals sounded spooked. He flew up to watch from the sky.  
The man jumped, not waiting to see if the others did so.

Hiccup watched as the boy pushed an older looking man out of the house and he was about to follow, when he was whipped across the face by a stray branch, knocking him unconscious and stuck on the rapidly moving house.  
Hiccup looked out toward where the house was headed and saw a massive cliff. He flew as fast as he could to the house. The four legged animals got loose from the ropes holding them to the house, but the house was still going. Hiccup made it to the house just as it flew off the cliff. He was able to maneuver the boy into his arms and hold him as the house fell. Hiccup carried the boy as best he could to the cliff. He dropped him once but was able to grab him before he fell to his death.

When he set the boy down he fell to his knees, exhausted. The boy's eyes opened a little and he mumbled something. Hiccup smiled.  
"Don't worry," He whispered "You're safe now." Hiccup heard running feet and decided that he was not ready to die. He got up and dashed to the bushes, still unable to take to the skies. Toothless was sitting on a low branch, and so was Thornado, his dad's eagle.

* * *

 **My friend told me that adding statistics into a story is kinda bad, so saying that someone is 6'2" is too much, just saying that he is taller then your dad, who is a head taller then myself, it would be better.**

 **I did some looking and decided that Hiccup's city is about 150,000 feet in the air, which is close to 28ish miles into the air. I just like statistics.**

 **Now that you've read that, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Mars**


	3. Das Statue

**Hey All! So, I didn't realize that I had the name of Stoick's dragon wrong, and no one pointed it out. So I had to go over this and change the name. I had it as Thunderdrum, but it is aparently Thornado. I like both.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like it.**

 **I do not owneth these characters. I only own the modified plot, which is based loosely off of a plot I don't own.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup sighed when he saw Thornado.  
"Your father wishes to speak with you." He told Hiccup before taking to the sky. He turned back and looked at Hiccup.

"Will you be coming young-one?" Thornado questioned when Hiccup didn't take to the sky.

"I am tired. My wings just got more exercise then I've had in a while." Hiccup let his wings go limp to show how tired he was.  
Thornado rolled his eyes. "Young-one, your father was angered when you didn't go immediately to Gobber's hut. You are in much trouble." The eagle looked at Hiccup with concern when his head fell forward.  
"Okay. I'll go. Just give me a minute to rest." Hiccup sat on the ground, his knees tucked against his chest.

Hiccup heard calls coming from where he left the boy.  
"Your highness! Are you okay?" The man from before asked. Hiccup heard the boy groan.  
"My head." He said roughly. "Where is he?" He said next, his breathing a bit too fast.  
"Who?" Hiccup would later remember that the man did not sound disbelieving, he trusted the boy.  
"A boy saved me. I don't know how, but he was here, he got me to safety somehow."  
Hiccup heard footsteps searching the surrounding area, it was time for him to leave.  
He took to the sky, through the trees, dodging them with a precision that only a bird could have.  
Thornado and Toothless followed him back to the clouds, where he made his way to his father's home.

* * *

"Hiccup!" His father bellowed from his throne. Hiccup saw his brothers and sister lining the wall. His oldest sister, Astrid, looked at him with pity, she knew he was in trouble and she knew she could do nothing. His other sisters, Merida and Rapunzel, gave him small smiles. His oldest brother, Snotlout, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Fishlegs, his last sibling, gave him a thumbs up, trying to cheer him up.  
Hiccup bowed before his father, stayed bowed while his father berated him.  
"I told you! I told you to go to Gobber's! And what do you do? You go down to the surface, where you could get hurt! You could have gotten hurt!" Stoick's voice softened.  
"I told you, I don't want you to get hurt." He laid a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup looked up.  
"I'm sorry father." He raised his head slowly.  
"Just, go to your hut. You can start at Gobber's tomorrow." He squeezed Hiccup's shoulder before letting him go. Hiccup nodded, and with his head held high, walked out of the room, leaving his family behind. Even with the meeting, he felt fantastic and couldn't keep his grin away. He thought back to the boy, and how he felt in his arms.  
His voice was heavenly and his laugh was magical.  
"Hey Hiccup, We got a present for you." Toothless exclaimed when Hiccup made it back to his hut. Thunderdrum was sitting next to a sheet that covered something. With a flourish of his wing, the cover was pulled back to reveal the small statue of the boy.  
Hiccup squealed, it was a very manly squeal thank you very much, and hugged Toothless and Thornado, spinning in the air, accidentally knocking something over.  
He ignored the downed lamp and picked up the statue. He studied it closely.  
"He's gorgeous." Hiccup whispered before walking over to his bed and laying down.  
Toothless smiled at his friend and master before taking his place to sleep. They had an early day tomorrow.

* * *

Hiccup woke with a smile and was smiling through the day, as he worked with the hammer Gobber gave him, he hummed along with the bangs and made a rhythm out of it.  
Gobber looked at him with concern. He went to talk to Stoick.  
"I think we broke him." Gobber commented. Stoick eyed him.  
"Well, he's been singing, and humming, and tapping tunes with his hammer. If I had to guess, I'd think he was in love." Stoick choked on his ale.  
"What?" He coughed out.  
"He is acting like you did when you met his mother." Gobber tapped his chin, "And like when you met his siblings' mother." He looked at him. Stoick has had two wives, He got five kids out of his first wife, but she died in childbirth, they were able to save Rapunzel, but not her mother.  
Valhalla, Hiccup's mother, came to them from far away, and she was taken home after Hiccup was born. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't let them have her son. Since then, Stoick has protected Hiccup as best he could, he didn't want him taken away like his wife was.  
"Well. I am sure that he has chosen a suitable woman." Stoick grumbled.

* * *

Hiccup smiled and swept through the room, his wings beating behind him a mile a minute, causing a lot of wind.  
He ignored the flying papers and twirled again. Toothless rolled his eyes.  
"If you keep making so much noise, your dad is going to come in here." He snapped when Hiccup knocked over his perch. "Sorry Toothless. Hey, do you think I'll see him again?" Hiccup flopped onto his bed, his wings tucking in behind him, his legs kicking in the air as he traced the statue.  
"I don't think so." Toothless hopped onto the bed and laid his head on Hiccup's shoulder.  
Neither noticed the door opening.  
"You have to remember, he's human." Toothless commented.  
"WHAT!" Stoick stood at the door, a glare on his face.  
"Father!" Hiccup got to his feet quickly, hiding the statue behind his back.  
"What is that?" Stoick pointed at him.  
Hiccup lowered his head and revealed the statue.  
"A human! You love a human? A male Human!" Stoick grabbed the statue and flung it at the wall, smashing it to pieces.  
"No!" Hiccup knelt and picked at the pieces, tears falling down his face.  
"Why did you do that?" Hiccup looked up, but shrunk away at his father's look.  
"Why?! Because you are making me look like a fool! You are spitting on tradition and are putting yourself right into danger!" Stoick raised his hand, Hiccup flinched back.  
"You are not to leave this hut, you will stay here, you will never go back to the surface, and you will Never try and meet that human! Do I make myself clear?!" Hiccup nodded, still kneeling on the floor with the shattered statue.  
Stoick glared at him for a second more before turning and slamming the door shut. "Keep an eye on him." Hiccup heard his father say.  
Hiccup picked up the biggest piece, the boy's head, and cradled it to his chest while he cried.

* * *

 **SO. One more, maybe two more before I actually have to write something. Just doing a bit of editing.**

 **How was it?**

 **Mars**


	4. Pitch

**Hey All! So, Here is the last written chapter. I'mma gonna try and finish this before I start the Harry Potter thing.**

 **So a lot of my stories are gonna be Harry Potter based. Probably in my OSaG and BW AUs.**

 **I don own,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup uncurled from the floor, his wings sagging as he walked over to the window and looked out.  
He clenched at the head of the statue. His feet hurt from walking over the broken statue pieces.  
His breath caught when two winged horses appeared outside his window, both were completely black.  
"What's wrong child?" The closer horse questioned.  
"N-nothing." Hiccup backed away a bit.  
"You can tell us. We might even be able to help you." Hiccup looked into his room, trying to find help, but his eyes landed on the pile of rubble. He turned back to the horses and told them what happened.  
"That's awful." The second horse looked him over.  
"We know someone that can help you. Someone that can unite you with your love." Against his better judgment, Hiccup followed the horses out the window.

* * *

Stoic felt terrible. He didn't mean to get so mad. But the thought of his son falling for a human? He didn't want his son to make the same mistake as he did. Falling for another species was against the rules, it put not only himself, but everyone around him in danger.  
He sighed. It was his hurtful words that made Hiccup feel bad, he would have to be the one to apologize.

* * *

Hiccup flew faster to keep up with the horses. He gasped when he saw the tall mountain looming before them, his mind filled with the warnings about the cave that stood at the peak of the mountain.  
Do not enter the domain of the Witch.  
He followed the horses up to the forbidden cave. He gulped as he followed the horses through the narrow passage. His wings had to drag so as not to catch on the low ceiling. He winced when his wing got caught on a rock, he hissed when he lost a few feathers.  
His eyes filled with awe as he finally got to the main part of the cave. A tall shadowed figure stood before a cauldron, adding things and stirring.  
"Ah. Young Hiccup. Welcome to my home." The figure,a woman, turned and grinned slightly pointed teeth at him.  
"I am Pitch. I hear that you have a problem you need help with." Pitch seemed to float over to him, her legs hidden by shadow. She wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulder and led him further into the cave.

* * *

Toothless and Thornado were searching frantically for Hiccup, but neither could find the boy. They both turned to the door as it opened slowly.  
"Hiccup? Look son, I didn't mean..." The chief trailed off when he saw that his son wasn't in the room.  
"Thornado, where is my son?" He looked at the bird with anger. He had told Hiccup not to leave his room.  
"We can't find him sir." Thornado informed him. Stoic strode over to the window, his wings stiff as a bad feeling filled his stomach. When he reached it, he looked down instead of out. Just as he thought.  
"We need to go, now!" A black feather sat incriminatingly under the sil.  
Stoic jumped through the window and took to the skies. Toothless and Thornado right on his tail.

* * *

They got to the mountain and rushed through the cave. But it as too late.  
Hiccup was slumped over in the middle of the cave, his wings missing.  
They noticed that the boy had trouble breathing, the air too thin for his now human lungs to breath. Stoic took the boy in his arms and rushed out of the cave, Pitch was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Stoic laid the boy down on the same cliff where Hiccup saved the prince.  
Hiccup's tear stained face was scrunched up in pain as his back made contact with the ground underneath him. Stoic moved him onto his side. Hiccup's back was raw, but had no visible wounds other than two bruises where his wings used to be. Stoic heard someone coming and, unwilling to get caught, left Hiccup on the ground as he took to the skies, watching from above to make sure his son was safe.  
A brown haired boy, with a large white four legged creature, walked through the opening in the woods.

* * *

"Wind! Come on boy, there isn't anyone here." Jack had been through here, hoping to find something, or someone, for the last two days, since he had been saved by the mystery boy. But he hadn't found anything, and Bunny was worried about him, so he decided that he would stop looking. He paused when he heard a low whine from behind a rock.  
He rushed forward and saw a boy, his back was raw with two strange bruises.  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked, hoping that this was the boy that saved him. He remembered the voice of the boy, the sound was unique, almost hypnotic.  
The boy sat up, hissing in pain. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He sighed.  
"I'm Jack, and you?" Jack really hoped that this was the boy, but no sound left the boys lips. Jack sighed internally. This boy was mute, he couldn't be the one who saved him.  
The boy hiccuped then looked at him pointedly. Jack just eyed him. The hiccup was forced, why would he do that?  
The boy hiccuped again.  
"Hiccup?" Jack asked, hoping he was wrong, who would name their child Hiccup?  
But the boy nodded happily, a goofy grin appearing on his face.  
"Okay Hiccup. You seem to be hurt. I'm going to take you to my doctor. Maybe he can help." Jack told the boy, who looked up at him in confusion. Jack just sighed as he helped the boy stand. He stumbled as he stood. He seemed to be off balance, like he was used to having a lot of weight on his back. A traveler maybe? He was probably robbed and left here like this for someone to find.  
"Careful." Jack warned as he lead the boy back to his home. A rustling made him look up, but he didn't see anything. He shook his head before ignoring the feeling of being watched.

* * *

 **Tada!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Mars**


	5. King Nicholas

**A little Short, but I still got another one out.**

 **I wanted to go over the previous chapters to rewrite it, but decided against it. I'll just lose interest in the story like I did with my Narnia Fanfiction. I'll just go over it when I'm done.**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup followed the Jack, the one he remembered from before. He had an angry bruise on his face, dark in contrast to his pale skin. He wanted to say something, tell Jack that it was him, Hiccup, who saved him. He wanted Jack to know that he gave up his family for Jack, and Hiccup hadn't even known his name at the time.

He followed Jack until they got in view of a great castle. It was tall, taller than any building he had ever seen. And it sparkled white as the sun set.

Jack stopped when he noticed Hiccup wasn't behind him, and chuckled when he saw Hiccup's face.

"Come on, we don't want to be late to supper." Jack grinned as he took Hiccup's arm. Hiccup felt a jolt of something when he did.

"We have to hurry." Jack pulled Hiccup along, Wind barking at their heels as they sped through the streets. Hiccup was amazed when he was pulled into the castle, guards watching him like hawks, weapons ready to hurt him at a moment's notice.

Hiccup was shown to a room where the man from the carriage, stood with another man, tall with a bushy white beard and rosy red cheeks.

"Uncle Nick, I found him hurt and stripped by the cliff." Jack pushed Hiccup in front of him, making Hiccup cover his chest instinctively with his arms, he felt bare without his wings, they would have hidden his form easily in their feathers. He looked down instead, picking at his shorts, which weren't some of his good ones, the ones he decided to wear that morning, when he was supposed to work. They were practically falling apart.

"I see. What is your name young man?" The taller man asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Hiccup froze, looking at him, he couldn't speak, would the man get mad? Would he get in trouble?

"He can't speak Uncle. Though, He seems to respond to Hiccup." Jack spoke, making Hiccup turn to him, his eyes wide and grateful. Uncle Nick laughed.

"I see. Well, Bunny, would you please take our guest to one of the second floor rooms? And see to it that he has a bath and a change of clothes. We'll talk about it further over dinner." Nick told them.

"Oh, Hiccup, my name is King Nicholas St. North. You are welcome as long as you follow the rules. Dismissed." Nick- King Nicholas said, making Hiccup's eyes widen even more. He bowed with his upper body in respect, he remembered what his father told him about visiting other royals. You treated them with respect, and you didn't start wars, unless that was what you meant to do.

King Nicholas chuckled and patted Hiccup on the shoulder,nudging him to follow Bunny. He did so reluctantly.

* * *

Jack watched as Hiccup was led away by Bunny. He wanted to follow, but he didn't want to intrude. He flexed his hand, the one that had touched Hiccup. He felt the jolt, and almost let go, but held firm and pulled the boy.

He didn't know what it meant. He left his Uncle in the room and moved out of the room. He went first to his room and changed,then made his way to the dining hall to wait for Hiccup.

* * *

 **Tada!**

 **Mars**


	6. The Problem

**Tada! I'm gonna work on this till it's done. Hope it's okay!**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was given a bath and some clothes, his hair was done, being held at the nape of his neck, a wisp of bangs fell on his forehead. He picked at the thing that covered his chest. It felt weird, rough against his skin. It wasn't quite like the cups the girls wore on their chests, it covered all of his chest for one, and it was made out of material, unlike the cups. He winced when the shirt rubbed against his back.

He was led to another room, and smiled shyly when he caught sight of a gobsmacked Jack.

* * *

Jack watched Hiccup enter the room, his grin sliding off his face, a look of awe took over. Hiccup cleaned up nice, even though he kept picking at his shirt.

"Hiccup. Wow, you look nice." Jack's grin came back, but quite a bit more goofy. Bunny smirked at him. Hiccup turned red and wrung his hands together in front of himself, his eyes averting. Nicholas laughed loud, bringing Hiccup's attention to his side of the room. A woman, tall with exotic looks, was sitting next to Nicholas, her hand covering her smile. A little girl was sitting across from her, next to an empty seat.

Jack sat next to the woman, his face turning red when the woman whispered into his ear.

Hiccup moved slowly to sit next to the little girl, who giggled when he looked at the back of the chair with confusion. His people didn't have backs on their chairs, their wings got in the way, and he wasn't sure about it. Yes the chair looked stable, but he still looked nervous as he sat in it, making sure not to move all the way back, both because he didn't trust it, and because his back still hurt from the wing removal.

"So, Jack tells us that your name is Hiccup." The woman started, looking at him kindly. He nodded, keeping his gaze on his hands.

"Well, my name is Toothiana, but my friends call me Tooth. You've already met my husband, Nicholas. This is our daughter, Tatiana, but we call her Baby Tooth." Toothiana told him kindly, trying to include him as best she could in the conversation.

Hiccup felt bad that he couldn't talk back, he couldn't tell them why he was named Hiccup, he couldn't tell them about his family his brothers and sisters, or his father, who was just as big and intimidating as King Nicholas, and he could never tell them about his best friend, Toothless, their names just made him miss the bird that much more.

"My brother Sandy is mute too." Baby Tooth told him, making him lift his head to look at her.

"Yeah, he was born that way. He isn't here right now, he went to a meeting over in the next kingdom over. Is that where you live?" Baby Tooth looked at him expectantly. He shook his head.

"Oh. So, you're a traveler?" She asked, it seemed like she was playing a version of the game twenty questions, which he was forced to play by his older sisters. He shook his head again.

"Okay. So, have you heard about the bird people? My friend Sophie swears that her brother Jamie saw one. And Jaime never lies." Baby Tooth babbled, not noticing the hitch in Hiccup's breath or the widening of his eyes. Though, both Nicholas and Tooth saw them.

Hiccup was afraid, if people are talking about them, are they in danger? If this Jamie and Sophie knew of his family's existence, are they going to eradicate them? Is his father right? He was about to panic, when King Nicholas laughed again, making Hiccup look up at him.

"Oh Baby Tooth, your imagination is great. And young Jamie will be a great writer one day. The things his mind thinks up. Flying people, ha!" Nicholas seemed to get a kick out of his people. Hiccup might have defended them, if he had a voice, and for once he was glad he didn't, it was better for the king to think they were a myth then for him to attack them.

The rest of the meal was uneventful really. Hiccup nodded at the right times, and shook his head at times. Jack couldn't keep his eyes off him, that silly grin on his face the entire meal.

* * *

Hiccup stood next to the stairs, he looked up them, they went to the roof. He should go back, get into bed, and plot how he was going to get Jack to kiss him. But the call of the night was calling him. He wanted to go up to the roof and bask in the night. So, after looking both ways to make sure no one saw him, he ascended the stairs.

The night sky was just as beautiful here as they were in his old room. Stars bright against the black sky, clouds lazily moving across, blocking the view in intervals. The moon was gorgeous, big and full, not as big as he was used to, but still big in the sky. Hiccup squinted when he saw a dark shadow moving down fast. He backed away from the edge, moving away from it, until he heard a familiar cry of 'Hiccup!'

Silent laughter left Hiccup's mouth as the black hawk slowed to a stop right in front of him.

"What's with the silent treatment brother?" Toothless asked, tilting his head. Hiccup's smile faded.

"Come on, no hello?" Toothless asked, this time his eyes turned to worry. Hiccup shook his head, and tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"What did that witch do to you?!" Toothless fluffed his feathers in anger, but Hiccup shushed him, waving his hands to get his friend to calm down.

"Sorry. So, brother, how are we going to get you back?" Toothless looked at him expectantly, but Hiccup just averted his gaze.

"You don't want to come back?" Toothless asked, his tone hurt as he watched his best friend. Hiccup just shrugged.

"Is this about the human?" Toothless' tone took on a jealous tilt. Hiccup turned.

"It is! Hiccup! He isn't one of us! Even now, you are too different to be with him. You belong in the air, with me." The last two words were but a whisper. Hiccup didn't turn.

"Hiccup?" Toothless moved forward, closer to his friend. "Please Hiccup, look at me." Toothless nudged his friend's shoulder, and when Hiccup turned, he saw the tears falling down his cheeks. Hiccup covered his face with his hands, tears still leaking down his chin.

The sobs shook his whole body, Toothless pushed up against him, moving his wing in a half hug. Hiccup shook his head. Wanting to yell, to scream that he had to Kiss the Boy in less than Two DAYS! But he couldn't, he couldn't even tell his friend. And Jac was obviously in love with someone else, someone who was him, but he couldn't tell him that, because he didn't have a voice.

During dinner, Bunny teased Jack about the strange boy with the voice of an angel who saved him from falling to his death, and he wanted to tell them that it was him, but he didn't have a voice, and even if he wrote it down for them, they wouldn't believe him.

Wait, writing it down.

Hiccup looked up at Toothless, and motioned for him to follow. He dashed out of the room and ran to his own room, making sure no one saw his friend.

They got to the desk and Hiccup quickly wrote down his predicament, something he could never show Jack, else he would be thought to be a loony.

Toothless' eyes widened when he read it.

"Two days? How are you going to do that? You suck at romance." Toothless told him bluntly. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the bird.

"But fear not Brother, I am an expert at it. I'll help you get the boy. Trust me."

* * *

 **Toothless! Why! You aren't good at romance! Well, lets see how this goes.**

 **Mars**


	7. Wooing the Prince,

**I hath decided that this is a good ending for this chapter. So the next chapter will be the wedding and stuffs. I might split the wedding and the fight, so I will actually leave this as a surprise actually. I was about to spoil it! AH!**

 **Anyways, I liked it.**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack smiled at Hiccup as the boy came down the stairs, his hair ruffled and his clothes rumpled. His smile faded a bit when he saw the dry tear tracks on his face, but grew into a grin when Hiccup smiled his adorable gap toothed smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could go into town, or, if you wanted to go into town actually. Uncle Nick said it was okay, but we'd have to wait until after breakfast." Jack told him, moving next to him as they made their way to the food.

Hiccup nodded shyly as he followed the boy to breakfast.

* * *

(Insert Romantic Music Here)

The boys were in a carriage, moving through the city as Jack told Hiccup stories of his wild youth, free hand flailing as he regaled a time he had fallen off a tree and was caught by his uncle.

Hiccup was laughing silently at the story, his face lighting up and turning a beautiful red color. Hiccup was surprised when Jack handed him the reigns, grinning wide when he took them. With a crack, they were off at a speed that sent Jack into his seat, making the boy laugh and cry for him to slow down! Hiccup enjoyed the wind in his face, whipping through his hair as they moved through town.

Jack wished he could hear the laughter that came out of Hiccup's mouth.

(End Of This Romance Music)

* * *

Toothless followed the two, trying to think of a way to get them to kiss. He needed to, Hiccup was in danger. He heard the brown haired boy say something about a boat ride. If he could he would have smirked. Perfect.

* * *

Hiccup had never been one to like water, he hated it, but for Jack, he went on the boat ride.

Jack rowed them as Hiccup looked over the lake with wide eyes, taking in everything. His people had never been able to get this far into the forest, the trees were too close together for them to fly and they never chanced walking in for fear of getting caught.

He had never thought that it could be this beautiful. He looked to Jack with a grin, that softened into a shy smile when the boy looked back, a look he didn't recognize on his face.

"Kiss him." Hiccup heard behind him, but he ignored it as he moved forward unconsciously. Jack leaned in close, his eyes half lidded, but before their lips met, the boat tipped over, sending them into the water.

Hiccup panicked, flailing int he water and sinking to the bottom of the four foot deep water, not realizing in his panic that he could just stand up. Jack noticed and quickly pulled the boy up out of the water, holding him bridle style as they stood.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as Hiccup coughed up the water from his lungs. Hiccup nodded as he clung to Jack for dear life. Jack understood and got them away from the water.

* * *

Toothless noticed the two nightmares watching Hiccup in the shadows. They sniffed at him before disappearing into the inky blackness of the darkened forest.

* * *

"That tramp. I bet he'll get the boy to kiss him before sundown for sure." Pitch sneered at the images on her crystal ball. Hiccup was clinging to the boy, his fingers white.

"Oh, I'll give you something real to fear." Pitch's laughter could be heard along with the clinking of glass bottles, sending chills to all those who could hear her.

Bunny saw Jack leaning against the wall, looking out into the vast nothingness over the cliff the castle overlooks.

"Jack." Jack looked at him briefly to show that he heard.

"You have to settle down soon." Bunny told him as he put a cloak around the shivering boy's shoulders.

"For all you know, the one you will settle down with is nearby." Bunny told him mysteriously. He had talked with King Nicholas about Jack's relationship with Hiccup. Since the king has kids of his own, Jack won't need to have children to keep the line going, so North saw nothing wrong in letting Jack love Hiccup.

Bunny left without another word, leaving Jack to think about it on his own.

Jack was looking out into the vastness when he heard something coming from the cliff. He squinted to try and see who it was. He saw a woman, singing. The longer he looked the more he fell in love with the figure. But what he didn't see was what looked like black sand surround him and then dive deeply into his being.

* * *

"Hiccup! Congratulations!" Toothless screeched as flew into the room. Hiccup stood and raised an eyebrow.

"You wooed the prince!" Toothless crowed, making Hiccup stand and grin. Hiccup started to move through the room, dancing with Toothless.

"I knew it! He Loves you! What did I tell you, you have nothing to fear with Toothless on the case!" The bird cheered as he was twirled. Hiccup let go of him once the calmed down and rushed out of the room to find Jack.

He saw him, standing before Bunny, a woman she didn't recognize was standing next to him, holding his arm and smiling lovingly up at him. He looked down at her, smiling just as lovingly. Hiccup felt his heart breaking. He watched the man he loves, arm in arm with a beautiful woman, apparently the woman he was going to be marrying, if what Jack had said was true.

The only solace, and even that was a stretch, was that Bunny looked down at the woman with mistrust, though he said nothing.

Hiccup rushed to his room, closing and locking the door, before curling up on the floor with his head on his knees, tears falling down his cheeks, silent sobs racking his body.

* * *

 **So? I keep making Hiccup cry. Poor thing. But he will/might have a happy ending! I might end it like I did the first(sad) version of my the Little Mermaid Hijack one, or I can end it like the second(happy) ending.**

 **We'll see when I get there. Almost done!**

 **Mars**


	8. Death of Pitch

**Here is the next chapter! Yay! One or two more to go! The sad one first, then the happy one! Yay!**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup watched the wedding from the roof, his eyes down cast. They were holding the wending near the cliff, the cliff Hiccup had saved Jack on. Jack was there, waiting for his bride to arrive.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Toothless and, surprisingly, Thornado, landed by his side.

"Hiccup! I saw the Mountain Witch, she, she was looking in a mirror and singing with a stolen voice!" Toothless nearly screeched as he hovered near Hiccup's face.

"Do you know what that means?" Toothless asked, pushing his head against Hiccup's forehead.

"It means that JACK IS MARRYING THE MOUNTAIN WITCH!" Toothless did screech this time.

"He's telling the truth, I too saw the witch." Thornado told him, looking out to the ceremony. Hiccup looked over sharply, eyes widening.

He couldn't let Jack do that. He took off, making it down the large castle as fast as he could.

Toothless and Thornado shared a look and quickly flew down to the ground to make sure a carriage was ready to pull the boy the large distance to the cliff.

* * *

Hiccup made his way to the cliff as fast as the horses could take him. He watched as Pitch, in human form, was attacked by a bunch of animals, the sight made Hiccup smile just a bit. Hiccup got close enough to stop the carriage and took off on foot to get to wedding.

All of a sudden, Wind bit the witch on the butt and Toothless was able to snap the shell necklace that was around her neck, sending it to the dirt right in front of Hiccup. The shell smashed to pieces and a voice was heard coming from the broken shell.

Shining gold light swirled around Hiccup starting from the broken shell and ending at Hiccup's throat. Jack, who was standing in a trance, shook his head and looked at Hiccup confusedly, black sand seemed to seep out of him, landing on the ground before dispersing into nothingness.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked, looking at the boy with confusion.

"Jack." Hiccup relished the fact that he could speak again, he missed his voice. And now he could tell Jack how he really felt.

"You can talk?" He smiled brightly and the two ran to each other. "You're the one, the one who saved me." Jack held him tight before moving his head back a bit to stare into his eyes.

"Jack!" Pitch yelled as she stood. "Get away from him." She sneered when she heard her own voice coming from her mouth.

"It was you all the time." Jack ignored her and leaned forward a bit.

"I wanted to tell you." They both moved closer together, but before they could kiss two nightmares pushed between them, separating them, one of the horses pushed Jack against a tree and kept his there, pinned.

The other turned, an kicked out, hitting Hiccup on the chest and throwing him off the cliff.

Hiccup screamed as he fell off the cliff, the familiar feeling of free falling was accompanied by a new fear, one that told him that he no longer had his wings.

He noticed the sun setting, and a painful burning in his back.

* * *

Jack watched from where he was held against a tree as the love of his life was thrown over the edge, his scream ringing in his ears.

He turned to glare at Pitch with wet eyes.

But before he could say anything, a figure flew up, high into the sky, Great wings unfurled, showing Hiccup, his hair disheveled and his shirt missing, great auburn wings the color of his hair were beating behind him, keeping him in the air.

"Time's up." Pitch smirked dangerously, before turning into another being. Her lithe form lengthened, white dress darkening into deep black, her form seemed to change into a dark angel, made out of sand. She was much bigger then Hiccup, who looked tiny in comparison.

Pitch flew quickly over to Hiccup and grabbed his arm, making Jack scream out for her to let him go. Jack was released as the nightmares turned into sand.

Pitch dragged Hiccup away, straight to the tallest mountain. Jack quickly jumped into the carriage Hiccup brought and made the horses move as fast as they could to the mountain. When he got there he started to climb, he found a spear halfway up and strapped it to his back, he might need it, before he continued to climbed fast and true, making it up to them in time to see the witch lift a scepter and point it right at Hiccup.

Jack grabbed the spear off his back and took aim, throwing it as hard as he could. The spear nicked the witch's arm, making her turn to him, her eyes filled with fury.

"JACK! Look out!" Hiccup screamed, struggling against the nightmares holding him down, keeping his wings folded behind him.

"Get him!" Pitch screamed at her nightmares, prompting the horses to grab Jack's arms and lift him higher and higher into the air. He started to have trouble breathing, and they just kept going higher.

* * *

Hiccup watched as Jack struggled for breath, as he continued to get higher and higher. Hiccup felt tears prickle his eyes, but instead of crying, he took advantage of Pitch's distraction, moving his arms out of the nightmares' grasp, and picked up the forgotten spear.

"So much for true love." Pitch commented, before gasping. Looking down, she noticed a spear protruding through her chest.

"What?" She asked as her form started to shake, she screamed as she was turned into a giant pile of sand, her nightmares turning to sand right next to her.

* * *

Stoic turned back into his whole huge intimidating self, his giant red wings stretched out behind him. He picked up his scepter and his crown from the pile of sand that was Pitch, and place the crown on his head.

He looked down at Hiccup, who held the body of the boy who saved them. Hiccup looked weak, probably from catching the boy from his free fall.

But one look at the boy, and Stoic knew. The boy was dead.

* * *

 **Oh nos! Jack!  
**

 **Mars**


	9. Sad End

**So, this is the sad ending. There will be one more, the happy ending. If you want the Happy ending, don't read this one. I'll be posting the happy ending once I've edited it.**

 **I don't own.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was still crying over the boy's body two hours after everything ended. His older sisters watched with hurt eyes, before dismissing themselves. Their brothers were right behind them, leaving Hiccup with his father. Not even Toothless stayed, knowing that Hiccup needed to talk with his father.

* * *

Hiccup was set down next to Jack, his wings gone. Nicholas and Toothiana were devastated when they found out what happened to Jack.

"Please, watch over my son." Stoic pleaded, something he hasn't done since his wife was taken from him. Nicholas understood and nodded his consent. Stoic took to the skies leaving his son in the hands of strangers.

* * *

Ten and a half years later found Hiccup watching the sky atop the castle, looking out at everything. Bunny had taken him in, Nicholas and Toothiana too busy with their own children and running the kingdom. Bunny taught him everything he knew, and more.

But he was no replacement for Hiccup's father, who would visit every year on Jack's death day, but he didn't come that year, and Hiccup has stayed on the roof every day for the last six months, waiting for his dad.

Someone landed behind him, making him turn. But it wasn't his father that stood there.

"Snotlout? Astrid?" Hiccup's heart sped.

"Hiccup, father, he," Snotlout started, but he couldn't get the words out.

"Six months ago he went out to help a neighboring kingdom, He didn't make it. The funeral is tomorrow." Astrid told him, her voice clipped and emotionless. It was then that Hiccup noticed the crown atop her head.

Hiccup sank to the roof, his arms wrapping around himself as he stared blankly out into the horizon.

* * *

 **It's so short. But it was sad.  
**

 **Yes, I left it open for a sequel, but not for this chapter. This one just has Hiccup break down and just go comatose...**

 **Mars**


	10. Happy end

**And this is the happy ending. I hope you like it.**

 **I don't Own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup looked up from Jack's still form, tears in his eyes as he looked at his father pleadingly.

"Is there anything you can do? Anything!" Hiccup started to sob again. Hiccup's eyes were closed when Stoic looked at the boys next. His eyes widened when he saw the hair on the human change to white slowly. He saw Jack's chest move ever so slightly.

"There is something I can do. But you have to trust me." Stoic told his son.

* * *

Nicholas watched as winged people descended from the sky. He had not believed in them before, but having so many floating down from the heavens.

It was when he saw wings of pure white along with two pairs of different shaded red wings that he let tears of joy fall. Toothiana was right there with him, tears falling faster for her.

"Jack!" Baby Tooth shot forward, circling her arms around the waist of the boy with pure white wings. His blue eyes different then Nicholas' nephew, but so similar all the same. His hair was different, white, and his skin was pale as opposed to his normal tan. His grin was exactly the same.

"Hey Baby Tooth." He whispered into her ear.

"You're an angel." She grinned into his collarbone. Jack laughed.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna be leaving you. Sorry Baby Tooth." Jack told her sadly. She let go of him.

"So you'll be going with them then?" Nicholas asked, looking at Jack sadly. Jack nodded. Toothiana just hugged him.

"Come visit?" She asked finally.

"I'll try." He promised. He stepped back from them, and was immediately flanked by Hiccup and Stoic, Jack's arm circled Hiccup's waist.

"I'm happy. And I promise that I'll try to visit often." Jack grinned at them, before the winged people flew back into the sky, Jack and Hiccup among them.

* * *

Jack stayed above the city for a while, quickly getting used to his wings. Hiccup flew down behind him.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked, his hand finding Jack's. Jack squeezed Hiccup's hand and gave him a smile.

"Yeah. I mean, I have you. How could I want anything more?" He asked, before leaning in, kissing Hiccup for the first time.

* * *

 **And then Jack realized that he didn't actually love Hiccup and is grossed out and Jack tries to live with the humans until a revolt happens and Jack is killed along with the rest of his family, leaving Hiccup an empty husk who went on to kill all his siblings and his father and took over a tyrannical rule of the bird people, and using them to wage war on the humans.  
**

 **Kidding.**

 **Mars**


End file.
